


President vs. President: A Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, president of the Star Trek club, and Castiel Novak, president of the Star Wars club, completely and utterly hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President vs. President: A Love Story

The two club’s hatred for one another was infamous. There was even a warning on the college’s website that read, quite plainly: Under absolutely no circumstances is any student allowed to participate in both the Star Wars and Star Trek clubs, unless one wishes to die a most painful death. The fact that the warning was originally a joke made by Charlie Bradbury when she hacked into the school system was disregarded by the faculty and allowed to stay on the page solely for the reason that it was completely accurate. No one was entirely sure how the clubs became so engulfed with hatred for one another, but they were almost one hundred percent sure it was because the presidents of either club had enough sexual tension between them to embarrass Jack Harkness.

However, if you asked Dean Winchester, president of the Star Trek club, he would tell you it was only for the fact that Castiel Novak was a fucking dick. From the way he obnoxiously stared at everyone for way too long with his amazingly blue eyes to the dirty trench coat he wore even when there wasn’t the slightest chance of rain, Castiel was definitely the weirdest kid on campus. Not to mention his insistence that Star Wars, of all things, was a better series than Star Trek. Star Trek. That kid clearly had some screws loose.

And if you questioned Castiel Novak, proud president of the Star Wars club, he would explain that Dean Winchester was the biggest assbutt he had ever met. What kind of douchebag wears a sexy leather jacket in the summer? And his obsession with pie? Unhealthy, that’s what it was. And on top of all that: He thought Star Trek overpowered Star Wars. Star Wars. Obviously, Dean had no appreciation for cinematic masterpieces.

So, the clubs participants simply avoided each other at all costs. Fraternizing with the enemy was punishable by death or, worse, expulsion from the club.

Recently, however, the members of each club were becoming sick of their respective president’s mooning over the other. The pranks they pulled on each other were becoming increasingly obnoxious. Last week, Dean had had Charlie hack into the school grades and give Cas his first B in his Latin class. The week before that, Cas had gotten hot pink car paint and written “I wuv hugs” and little pink hearts all over Dean’s precious Impala. Before that, Dean had a stripper come into Cas’ Linguistic Anthropology class and give him a lap dance. That little indiscretion would have definitely got Cas kicked out if it weren’t for the fact that the stripper did no actual stripping and was actually dressed very conservatively. Nonetheless, the pranks were getting dangerously close to expulsion from the school and, if Cas did what he was thinking of doing to Dean in retaliation for the B, jail time. So, that’s how the members of the Star Trek and Star Wars clubs ended up in the abandoned classroom of the Career Development Center having a secret meeting without their presidents to discuss how to solve this ridiculous war.

“I’m pretty sure if we locked them in a closet without clothes the whole thing would be solved in less than an hour.” Charlie announced to the room filled with people.

“No, we can’t do that. Cas is claustrophobic. And if it’s really dusty Dean’s allergies will start acting up.” Garth said worriedly. “We don’t want to kill them.”

“Whatever. I’m totally down with killing them. This ridiculous flirting game is getting to be less funny and more pathetic. If I have to listen to Clarence talk about how Dean’s eyes are ‘fan fiction green’ one more freaking time I’m going to slit his throat.” Meg stated, flipping through an old magazine.

There was a tense moment of silence in the room.

“Does Meg ever remind you of a serial killer?” Garth whispered to Samandriel.

“Everyday of my life.” Samandriel whispered back as Meg sneered at him.

“That’s nothin’. Dean won’t shut up about how Castiel’s eyes are ‘the bluest blue to ever blue’. Whatever that means.” Benny said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t mock their love! When he’s drunk Dean calls Cas t’hy’la. That is very serious. You don’t throw that kind of thing around.” Charlie said.

“I don’t know what the hell that means, but I’m sure its something dorky and pathetic and, therefore, useful in making fun of Dean, so thanks for sharing.” Meg remarked, smirking.

“Nope, that is not allowed! We’re here to stop this insanity not make it worse. Besides, it’s sweet. And kind of pathetic, but that’s neither here nor there.” Charlie said. “I propose we consult the only person who has a mutual connection to both Cas and Dean. He’ll know the best way to get them to confront each other.”

“Who on earth is stupid enough to be friends with both of them?” Meg asked, finally putting down her magazine and focusing on what was going on.

“Better question: how are they still alive?” Samandriel said.

Garth and Benny smirked, while Charlie rubbed her hands together gleefully and announced:

“Sam Winchester.”

^^^

“I can’t believe this. You are one brave kid. How the hell did you not realize you were bffs with your brother’s nemesis again?” Meg asked Sam while watching the other kids push Dean’s Impala loaded with all of Castiel’s textbooks and favorite trench coat loaded in the trunk up a steep hill.

“Well, when I started school last fall I wanted to kind of do my own thing. I don’t mind Star Trek, but that was always Dean’s area of expertise.” Sam said, sharing the majority of the pushing with Benny and Charlie while Garth and Samandriel struggled with just keeping their feet from sliding on the wet cement. “I like reading, so I spent a lot of time in the library and-“

“Ah, say no more. Clarence practically lives there.” Meg said, shaking her head. “When did you realize they hated each other?”

“When did I realize they were flirting like toddlers?” Sam said, chuckling. “Dean asked my girlfriend, whose an acting major, if she would mind pretending to be stripper to annoy some obnoxious kid a few days before Cas told me about how he accidentally got a lap dance. Then, Cas asked me to pick up car paint for him a couple days before Dean’s car got attacked.” Sam shrugged. “It wasn’t hard to make the connection. Plus, every time they complained about each other they went all doe- eyed. I figured I’d let them figure out they were in love with each other on their own, but this is way more fun.”

“That is just completely beautiful.” Meg said, chuckling.

By this point, the boys and Charlie had man handled the car into an old garage Meg’s family owned.

The kids stood back and admired their work. 

“I have a very good feeling about this.” Charlie said, panting lightly from all the exercise.

“All of their favorite things gone with no warning and only one archenemy to blame?” Sam said, shaking his head. “Its either gonna solve all of their problems or make them worse than ever. Either way, I’d stay away from them for a little while.”

“Man, I’m hungry. Whadda you geeks say we all go get some flapjacks from that place down the road?” Benny asked. “Besides, I’m gonna have to stay away from my dorm for a bit considerin’ Dean’s gonna realize his baby is missing in about…three…two…one…”

^^^

“CASTIEL NOVAK IS A DEAD MAN!”

^^^

Meg snorted.

“I’m definitely coming. Clarence’s first class is in an hour and I don’t wanna be anywhere near him when he finds out his books and precious coat is missing.”

The group headed towards Charlie’s car, but as they start to pile in, the street lights flickered violently.

“You don’t suppose-“ Samandriel says.

Everyone glanced around at each other nervously.

“Nah.” They all said in unison as they finished hopping into the car and drove away.

Little did they know that, a few miles away, Castiel had just looked into his backpack and noticed his books were missing and his coat wasn’t on the rack.

“Dean Winchester.” He whispered, glaring.

^^^

Castiel stomped out of his room and headed down the stairwell. His anger had him nearly sprinting until he bumped into someone’s chest.

“Sorry.” He choked out until he looked up and realized whom he had run into.

“Yeah, its not a prob- you!” Dean screamed, pushing Cas off of his chest. “You son of a bitch! What’d you do to Baby?”

Dean jabbed a finger into Cas’s stomach and Cas slapped it away.

“I haven’t touched your stupid car, you idiot! Where did you put my coat?” Cas yelled back.

“Why would I give a shit about your ugly ass trench coat? All I want is my damn car!”

Cas rolled his eyes in exasperation and shoved Dean up against the stairwell wall. Dean gasped in surprise as Cas pushed himself into Dean’s space.

“Cas, what are you-“

“Listen to me, Dean, and listen very carefully.” Cas said. “I have no idea where you’re Impala is and, honestly, I could not care less about whether or not you ever find it. After that little stunt you pulled with my Latin grade, I think you deserve it. However, I have nothing to do with its loss. However, I do have class in forty- five minutes, so if you do not give me my textbooks and my coat, I will end you.”

Dean gulped for air.

“I don’t know where your stuff is, Cas.” Dean said, attempting to put some strength in his voice even as his legs gave out a little. “And I think we both know that you deserved the B after you mutilated my car.”

“Mutilated?” Cas yelled, letting go of Dean. “It was paint! It didn’t even last all day, because of the rain! At least it wasn’t a stripper in the middle of your freaking class!”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“It was a lap dance, Cas! She didn’t even strip! She wasn’t even a real stripper! You are completely overreacting! Just- you know what, Cas? Fuck you!”

“Well, fuck you, too!” Cas yelled, moving into Dean’s space bubble again.

“You wouldn’t!” Dean yelled back, shoving Cas.

“I would!” Cas said.

“You couldn’t!” Dean said.

Cas growled and swung Dean against the wall again.

“You wanna bet?”

“Yeah, actually!” Dean spat out.

They stood there, barely an inch between them, glaring at each other. Then, their words seemed to sink in and their glares relaxed slightly and confusion took over.

“I, uh, well-,” Dean’s voice caught. “Benny is actually out getting pancakes or something if you wanna…”

Dean’s voiced drifted off at the blank look on Cas’s face. Then, suddenly, Cas was grinning.

“My room’s much closer.” Cas said excitedly, grabbing Dean’s hand and yanking him up the stairs.

^^^

“So, who was the stripper, then?” Cas asked, head lying on Dean’s chest, a while later.

“Sam’s girlfriend.” Dean replied, chuckling lightly.

Cas pushed himself off of Dean.

“That was the infamous Jess?” Cas said, shocked. Then, he tilted his head to the side, conceding. “She is very pretty. And very talented. I can see why Sam likes her.”

Dean gaped at Cas in shock for a second before shaking his head and smiling. He ran his hands through Cas's hair as Cas laid his head back down on Dean's chest.

“Hey, didn’t you have a class?”

^^^

The next day, the Star Trek and Star Wars clubs met together in the abandoned Career Development Center classroom. After Sam called to let them know where their stuff was and how it got there, the boys decided their club members were obviously close enough to combine the clubs. It was definitely because of everyone’s new friendship and had nothing to do with how combining the meetings gave them more time to be together. Definitely.

However, five minutes in, the participants of each club realized that, while they had solved the sexual tension, they now had a new problem: Neither president could really stop touching each other. It started with small brushes of hands and, suddenly, they were passionately making out against a desk. The other members of the clubs rolled their eyes and began gathering up their stuff.

“Well…” Charlie said. “Anyone for pancakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of Star Trek is restricted only to the reboots, so I apologize if I use anything in a way that is completely awful and/or downright wrong. Also, the clubs and their members are: Star Wars- Cas, Samandriel, and Meg; and Star Trek- Dean, Garth, Charlie, and Benny.


End file.
